


Beyond Fantasy

by vega_voices



Category: Silk Stalkings
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-22
Updated: 2010-05-22
Packaged: 2017-10-19 18:22:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/203894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vega_voices/pseuds/vega_voices
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Of course, he’d always marveled at the sheer beauty that was Woman – but with Rita, there was something more.  </i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond Fantasy

_**Fic - Silk Stalkings: Beyond Fantasy**_  
 **Title:** Beyond Fantasy  
 **Author:** [](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/profile)[**vegawriters**](http://vegawriters.livejournal.com/)  
 **Fandom:** Silk Stalkings  
 **Pairing:** Chris/Rita  
 **Category:** Porn with a slight plot.  
 **Rating:** Adult.  
 **Timeframe/Spoilers:** Takes place sometime between _Partners (2)_ and _Glory Days_. References to _Soul Kiss_.  
 **Disclaimer:** Chris belongs to Rita. Rita belongs to Chris. That is the end all and be all of it. But, for some reason, SJC and Co get the money from them, so he needs to know that no infringement is intended. This is for fun and Chris and Rita really have fun.

 **Summary:** _Of course, he’d always marveled at the sheer beauty that was Woman – but with Rita, there was something more._

“Can I ask you something?”

Leaning over the counter of the small vanity that connected her bedroom to her bathroom, Rita glanced behind her in the mirror and couldn’t help but smile at her lover’s puppy-dog expression. “You can ask me anything, Chris, you know that,” she replied before returning to the nightly ritual of removing her mask of eyeliner and mascara. Chris had long since kissed away her lipstick. She smiled as he stood behind her, his hands massaging her hips through the satin of her nightgown.

“I love you without makeup. I think you’re even more beautiful when you’re just looking natural.”

“Thank you.” Dabbing again at her eyes and finally satisfied the waterproof mascara was now off her lashes, she pushed him, gently. “What’s on your mind, Sam?”

He ducked his head and shrugged. “Fantasies.” At her surprised expression, he blushed, trying to cover. “Did you ever …really fantasize about us?”

She put the cap on the cold cream and smirked at him. “Didn’t I say something once about wanting to push you down onto my desk?”

“That’s different.”

“How so?” Rinsing her face one last time, she shoved back against him playfully before moving toward the bedroom. Before she could go anywhere, Chris grabbed her hips and pushed her up against the wall, trapping her easily against his body. “Chris?” Her heart raced with the sudden movement.

“It’s different because you didn’t elaborate, Sammy. What, exactly, were you thinking about before you admitted that you wanted to push me down on the desk?” He lowered his lips to her neck, suckling gently on her pulse point. “What exactly had you so flustered, hmm?” His bold moves contrasted with the school-boy expression from earlier and Rita was at his mercy as his hand slid up her leg, under the soft teal satin of her nightgown. He toyed with the soft skin of her inner thigh and smiled when she whimpered his name.

“What …” somehow she regained conscious thought, “where you thinking about the day before, hmm? When I caught you sleeping with your eyes open?”

“You …” Chris nibbled at her neck, “in a nightgown very much like this one. You were standing on the stairs to my loft and we made love, right there, on the landing. You begged me to make love to you … and oh I did.” He tugged a strap of her nightgown down and kissed at her bare shoulder. “Have I ever told you how amazing you taste?”

“You don’t taste so bad yourself.”

“What were you dreaming about that day?”

“You.” She moaned softly, “Taking complete control of me in the interrogation room.”

“You like it when I do that, don’t you?”

“Do what?”

“Take control. You like giving that power to me.”

“I love it …” she admitted.

Her confession was enough to make him pull back and look into her eyes. Gently, his fingers traced where his lips had been and he hoped he’d finally learned how much pressure to apply so he wouldn’t leave marks she’d be forced to cover in the morning. Never in her life had she allowed anyone to have this much control over every part of her. She’d never given anyone the same kind of trust she gave up to him. “You’ve always been mine, Rita. Just like I’ve always, always belonged to you.” Forgetting for a moment about his probing of the inner recesses of her libido, he wrapped her tightly in his arms, as shy as the moment as he’d started the conversation. “I love you,” he whispered into her hair. “I love you, and when I think about all the time I wasted because I was scared we’d screw up our friendship …” He inhaled deeply, breathing in her light perfume, the smell of her lotion, and the musky scent that was, simply, Rita. “I’ve loved you from the moment I laid eyes on you.” She took brief control of the moment, capturing his lips in a kiss but as he broke for air, he laughed. “Was that your way of telling me to shut up?”

She chuckled. “In any other moment, probably. But you just looked like you needed to be kissed right then. You think I could get tired of hearing that you love me?” She traced her finger down the length of his nose. “I love you too and to know that my feelings have finally been justified … it makes me feel better about dreaming of you for so long.”

He stood back, letting her move past him. Chris remained where he was for a long moment, relishing the sight of her long legs as they crawled across the black and purple comforter of her bed. She leaned back against the headboard and smirked at him, toying with the hem of her already short nightgown. He groaned as she pushed it higher on her legs, seconds away from asking her to touch herself while he watched. God, that would be hot.

Would she be willing to do that? Would she do it if he asked?

Instead, he asked a completely different question. “When did you know that you loved me?”

“Loved you, or was in love with you?”

“Both.”

“I knew I could love you the moment we met,” came her answer. She was still toying with the hem of her nightgown. “I knew I loved you after our first all night conversation. There was a point right around dawn where we started talking about stars and I looked over and watched your lips move and completely … well ...” She blushed and looked down and Chris forced himself to move from his very good viewing position of her legs to sit with her on the bed.

“But?”

“There’s a difference,” Rita whispered, “between knowing that you’re in love with someone and admitting you’re in love with them. I knew a long, long time ago, Chris.”

“When?” Somehow, he knew the answer.

“Remember that case where we had to go undercover at that sex institute?”

“The Institute for Cosmic Connection?” He took her hand and kissed it. “I looked into your eyes during that one exercise and Rita …”

“Yeah.”

“You ran from me that day.”

She squeezed his fingers tighter. “I had to, Chris.”

“Maybe not.”

“No … I couldn’t have handled it. I wish I could have …I was so scared of my feelings.”

“When did you actually admit it? When did you realize you could have handled it?”

“When you got shot …”

He sighed and reached out, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes again. “I heard what you said that day, Rita. I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have started flirting with Gillian but it was a natural defense to my own feelings. I’m sorry, Rita.”

“Don’t be. Sometimes, things happen like they’re supposed to, you know.”

“No. You weren’t ever supposed to get hurt like you were by Eric. I wasn’t ever supposed to have been the ass I was while I was figuring my feelings out. I will never, ever hurt you. Ever.”

“When did you know?” She took his fingers from her chin and kissed them.

“I knew I could love you the moment I laid eyes on you. You were there, cuffing me to help keep my cover, and I really wanted to flirt with you and instead I just stared into your eyes.” He grinned at the memory. “As for when I knew I loved you … yeah … about dawn after the first all night conversation. You got punchy and we started talking about the mythology of the stars and I knew that everything in my life had lead up to that moment in time.” He leaned in to kiss her. “And as for realizing I was in love with you … I heard what you whispered to me when I woke up in the hospital room but for me … it was when I first woke up and you were there, curled up in that chair. It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen and then you came over and you held my hand and I wanted to tell you …”

Rita chuckled dryly and glanced toward the ceiling. “And then Gillian came into the room.”

“If she hadn’t … I’d have kissed you.”

“Me too.” She leaned in to kiss him again. When Chris released his hold on her, she curled up into the pillows and looked up at him.

“You know something?”

“What?”

“You never answered my earlier question.”

“About?”

“Fantasies.”

A deep blush spread across her body and she looked away, “Chris - some things are meant to remain private.”

“Why? I mean, okay, I don’t want to know if you’re dreaming about George Clooney when I’m sliding into your body, but really … come on, Rita. He leaned in close again, his breath ticking her neck, “Tell me what you want me to do to you.” He grinned. “What was your very first fantasy about me?”

“Well …” she shivered at the onslaught on her neck, “that takes me back about nine years, you know.”

“Hmmm …” He kissed her again, slowly nibbling around the strap of her nightgown. “And I’ll bet you remember it in perfect detail.”

“Yes …”

“So tell me, Rita Lee Lance …”

“Chris …”

“Don’t be embarrassed.” He kissed her collarbone. “This is me. Your best friend. Your lover.” His hand slid up her leg again. “What was your first fantasy involving the two of us?”

She gasped and shifted her legs slightly, granting him better access to her upper thighs. “It involved you and me and the locker room … back when the department really only had one locker room.”

“You have a lot of fantasies involving us and the shop.”

“You asked for my first one involving the two of us. I’d known you for maybe ten minutes at that point, Chris. My mind hadn’t graduated to having you take me back to my place, pin me to the bed, and having you ravish me within an inch of my life.”

“Hmmm. There’s one.”

Rita laughed and slid down a bit on the bed, grinning as Chris followed her. “You were in the locker room, changing after we’d finally finished up for the night. I think you’d forgotten that women also used the locker room because you were just there in a towel …”

“Rita Lance, you were ogling me?”

“Like a little school girl.” She leaned up to nibble at his ear lobe. “You were headed to the showers and all I wanted was to follow you in there and wrap my legs around you.”

“You like secret moments like that, don’t you? Ones that break away from the image you project to the world.”

“It’s an image I’ve worked hard to craft, Chris.”

“And under that image is a woman who wears garter belts,” he kissed her neck, “and who fantasies about interrogation rooms and the showers in the locker room.” His hand slid higher, his fingers sliding through the wetness between her thighs. “I love that I know this part of you now.”

“What was your first fantasy, Chris?”

“Oh,” he chuckled, “it involved you following me into the shower, getting on your knees, and letting your perfect lips have their way with my cock.” His fingers slowly started to circle her clit.

“What is it with men and blow jobs?”

“I don’t know, but I do know that you love giving them.” He grinned.

“Not until you, Chris -” she whimpered a bit as his thumb finally grazed her clit. “Until you … I’d never realized how fun they could be.”

“See,” he nibbled at her neck, “men who treat the blow job as a selfish act are just fools. And _your_ mouth is something to be honored, revered, and cherished.”

“Is that a request?”

“Later. Oh, later, yes. Please. But right now, I want to just touch you. You get so wet …”

“That, I’m afraid, is a natural state around you.”

“So at any moment, I could sit you on my lap and your body would be ready for me?”

“Yeah …” She arched as he slid one finger toward the entrance to her body. “But don’t you dare try to test it at the shop.”

“Unless, of course, we’re alone in one of the interrogation rooms. Or the locker room.”

“Exactly …” She shuddered as his probing finger found it’s way into her body. A second joined it and he pumped his hand, slowly, his thumb still pressed against her clit. Gasping, her hand reached for his shoulder and she held on, her nails digging into his skin. “Harder, Chris,” she whispered.

He barely heard the instruction but the pressure of her nails in his arm let him know exactly what she wanted. His thumb pressed down, he carefully added a third finger to her body. Her hips shifted, adjusting, and her legs fell open even more, the nightgown riding up to her waist.

Christ. Did she know just how perfect she was? Of course, he’d always marveled at the sheer beauty that was Woman – but with Rita, there was something more. As he bent to kiss the place where her hipbone met her waist, he realized the reason there was something more was that he’d never loved anyone as much as he loved her. There was more because it was more than a physical connection.

Slowly, he moved his hand while Rita helped him out of his boxers. The time for talk and fantasy could wait. This, right now, was what was happening. Right now, Rita’s satin covered body was pressed against his naked one and her legs were wrapping around his waist and it was all he needed. The fantasies could wait until they were catching their breath.

God, would he have something to talk to her about then.


End file.
